Love -Fnaf Fic-
by koi97
Summary: Chica loves Foxy. She wants the fox to love her, but Foxy doesn't know what he wants. Warnings/Notes;; Fnaf fanfic. Only characters from the first three games. No nightmares, shadows, or hallucinations. Violence later on, Some adult language. OOC. A love triangle, only like three pairings I like.


**Author's Note;; This is an idea I have had for a while. :T I really hate Foxy x Chica. I hate it with a burning passion. Please do not judge me on that. Ya all can hate me for hating this ship, but do not hate my story because it is Foxy x Mangle. I actually see the Toy animatronic as upgraded versions of the original cast. I do NOT see them as siblings or even children to the original cast of FNAF. There is slight adult language and a rather violent scene later on. I put a mature warning on just in case.**

 **Cast;; Foxy, Bonnie, Chica, Freddy, Puppet, Springtrap, Goldie (Golden Freddy), Bonnie, Mangle, Bon (Toy Bonnie), Doll (Toy Chica), Faze (Toy Freddy), Vincent (Purple guy), Guy (Phone Guy), Mike, Jeremy, and the unnamed security guard. Though, Mike, Jeremy, Unnamed, Vincent, and Guy don't play a big role.**

 **Relationships;; Foxy/Mangle, Freddy/Bonnie, Purple guy/Phone guy.**

 **I do not own FNAF! Scott does**.

* * *

How he hated the little brats. They were loud and hurt his ear. He looks at himself in the mirror. Shaggy red hair falls into his bright amber eyes, and his skin is a smooth tan. He is wearing a puffy shirt, trousers, boots, and a fancy jacket most pirate captains would wear. Pointed ears stick up, pointed and large, just like a fox. His fox tail twitches. He rubs his ears and scowls. He really hated this job, yet this was the only job that would accept them. Outcasted for the ears and tails, him and his friends were thrown out, in search of a home. The only job that took him in was some weird kid's place that is known Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Yet he found the place odd. How kids didn't feel the eeriness around this place was beyond the fox hybrid.

Foxy stands up and exits the small, cramped dressing room. There wasn't much to do. The room can only fit one person. There is a small table, a large mirror and small metal chair. That is it. Foxy ambles out. The kids are gone and the place is shut down, but they don't leave. No, this is their new home. Foxy heads to the kitchen, knowing everybody else will be there, eating away to make up for both lunch and dinner. The pizzeria is too busy for breaks. It is a blessing to get in a small five minute lunch breaks. The only breaks they get are to drink or use the restroom. That is it. Foxy enters the kitchen and looks around. The other hybrids there, being normal and enjoying themselves after a long and tiring day. Three bears, three rabbits, two ducks, and another fox. There is another figure with them. Their leader and the one who kept them alive.

Freddy is the man with shaggy brown hair, dark blue eyes and tan skin. He is tall and muscular. He is dressed in a black suit and black dress shoes. He sets his top hat down on the table, showing the round bear ears and his short bear tail wiggles. He is the ringleader, and a singer. Freddy has a temper though, and it is hard to stop. Beside him is his brother, Faze. He is smaller and slimmer. His hair a golden brown unlike Freddy's dark brown. He also has olive toned skin and crystal blue eyes. He is dressed in a white shirt, a golden-brown vest, dark brown pants, and dark leather dress shoes. The oldest of the three bears is Goldy. He is a sickly looking bear with golden yellow hair, pale skin, and dull blue eyes. He is dressed in a golden suit with pale leather dress shoes. Goldy is the only one who doesn't do much. He is the back while Faze and Freddy take turns singing on stage for the children.

Bonnie is next. He is one of the rabbit hybrids. He has violet hair, red eyes, and tanned skin. He wears a soft purple shirt, a violet suit jacket, dark violet pants, and black shoes. He is slim and narrow with long limbs. Bon is younger with blue hair, green eyes, and pale flawless skin. He is dressed in a blue suit, minus the jacket and has a vest on instead with a pair of black shoes. Bon nudges Springtrap, the last rabbit with bright yellow hair and strange pale silver eyes eyes. He has tan skin and is dressed in a dirty-yellow shirt bright golden vest, and dark golden pants. He is bare foot unlike the other two rabbit brothers. Springtrap is not related to the other two and is Goldy's main helper while Bon and Bonnie worked at the guitarists to the mini band this pizzeria has.

Chica and Doll are the two chickens. Chica has dark yellow hair, soft violet eyes, and tan skin. She is on the pudgy side with a yellow crop top and skirt. She has a bib around her neck saying "Let's Eat." She is stuffing a pizza in her mouth while Doll gives her twin sister a disgusted look. Doll has bright yellow hair with blue eyes and tan skin. She is curvy and dressed just like her twin. The two chickens play the piano, and like the other band leaders, take turns when on stage. Chica looks up, noticing Foxy. She quickly composes herself to act like she was eating like a proper women.

Mangle slinks up shyly. He has snowy white hair, pale skin, and amber eyes. His ears go back. Mangle is dressed in a white shirt, black pants, and leather boots. Mangled moves to Foxy, the only one he is comfortable around, and Foxy can understand why. Mangled is the tortured one. With nothing else to do, he is forced umong the midst of the kids. Dealing with them and it has worn down the white fox. Then there is Marionette or puppet. His jet black hair falling into inverted eyes. His skin paper white and his clothes jet black. He is wearing a black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. One his pants and sleeves of his shirt are white lines, On his pale face are two violet streaks that look like odd tear tracks. Puppet watches them all. He was the one who kept them together. He was the glu and their main leader. Springtrap and Goldy are the closest to the puppet as they the oldest. The youngest being Mangle, Bon, Doll, and Faze. So they do have scars expect for Mangle. Neither does the puppet. Freddy, Springtrap, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy, and Goldie are littered with scars from their rough past of running and protecting the others. Mangle got his from the children who are not careful and to eager with the toys they get. All of them also have short hair, mostly because of the kids. Short was easier to clean, and less likely to get pulled by bratty children.

Chica glares at Mangle. Foxy doesn't really notice. He takes off the fake hook and sets it down so he can eat the plate of food for himself. He sits down, Mangle standing behind him. The puppet sighs and watches them, noticing how tired they all look. He stands up. "All of you, eat and then go to bed. Relax and just enjoy whatever sleep you can get in tonight. No free time tonight. I want you all to sleep," Puppet says.

Everybody agrees and finishes up their food. They disperse, heading to the back where their rooms are at to sleep. The only ones left are Foxy, Chica, and Mangle. Foxy looks up, noticing the sweet and loving look Chica has aimed at him. Foxy frowns, swallows, and raises an eyebrow at her. Chica blushes a bit. Foxy wipes his hands down on his pants. "What is it Chica?" He asks, voice gruff and his normal pirate accent gone.

Chica blushes even more and rubs the back of her head, staring at Foxy before giving Mangle a distrusting gaze. "It is a private matter between you and me, Foxy," Chica replies shyly.

Foxy looks over his shoulder and at the submissive Fox known as Mangle. Foxy looks back at Chica. He sighs. "Chica, Mangle is completely harmless. He wouldn't do a thing to upset any of us. I don't know why you would distrust him? Fuck, I think he knows as many secrets as Puppet because he is very trustworthy. Besides, he is the youngest and because of that, he isn't the most comfortable around the rest but me. We are only the foxes, so it is only natural he would be drawn towards me on a comfort level," Foxy says.

Chica puffs out her cheeks and scowls slightly, not happy with Foxy's defence. Foxy tilts his head, not really in the mood for this. He stands up, yawning. Chica quickly reaches out and grabs Foxy's hand. She stares at him with wide violet eyes. "Foxy, I love you," she whispers.

Foxy feels his eyes widen. Mangle gasps behind him. Chica bows her head, letting go of Foxy's hand. Foxy sighs. he reaches out and ruffles Chica's short hair. Foxy smiles slightly. "Once I have some sleep and think on it, I will give you my answer," he replies.

Chica gives Foxy a look of hope and happiness as she nods. Foxy leaves, Mangle now at his side. Mangle looks at him with glowing amber eyes. They walk in silence, passing through the halls towards the back were only they can enter. The owner of the Pizzeria sectioned off these rooms just for them and even added on more rooms, creating a rather nice sized living area for them, even though they have to partner up. Foxy and Mangle, Bonnie and Freddy, Goldie and Springtrap, Doll and Chica, Bon and Faze, and Puppet sleeps in the living room. Foxy stretches and yawns. He shuffles to his shared room, Mangle silent behind him as they pass Puppet, who is sprawled out on the couch. Foxy enters his room, Mangle behind him. Mangle crawls onto the bed. Mangle had combined their beds after the second day, nightmares scaring the youngest hybrid. Foxy falls onto the bed, to tired. He stretches and yawns, arms under his pillow as he lays there, sprawled out.

Foxy falls asleep within moments of settling down. These long, hell filled days of work sure do wear them all out, and they have to work everyday of the week. It does take a lot out of them, not being able to have a day off. HIs breathing smoothes out and his tense body relaxes. he dreams of nothing. It is just a deep, restful sleep.

Chica sits next to Doll, watching the other hybrids. Foxy is still asleep, but Mangle is out and hiding behind Puppet. The only two people the white fox actually likes. Yet Mangle is opening up, a lot faster than many expected. Chica is happy, because then maybe Mangle will leave Foxy alone and Foxy will be her's. Chica has always loved Foxy, yet he never looked at her like that. Chica wanted that change. She wanted him to love her right back, yet she views Mangle as an object in her way. She has seen those softer looks aimed at the white fox and she hates it. Foxy is her's. She has been with him longer. She has known him longer. She has a right to claim him!

She glares at Mangle before turning to her food. Doll gives her a bland look. Chica shrugs the look off. Bonnie and Freddy are fighting over a piece of toast, until Faze snatches it away and hurries off. Bonnie whines and Chica chuckles, happy to see them goofing off after such a short night. It is early in the morning, right before the pizzeria opens up. Bonnie turns to Freddy. Freddy raises his hands up, looking sheepish.

"I love you!" Freddy chirps, looking nervous.

"If you love me, then make me a good breakfast," Bonnie counters with a sly smirk.

The only couple so far and one that just happened, yet Springtrap, Puppet, and Goldy all saw it coming. Yet Chica has only had her eyes on one person, and that was Foxy. Her violet eyes look up and she watches Foxy saunter in, still dressed up. Then again, just about everybody else had passed out in their work costumes. Chica watches as Foxy looks over his shoulder. The other workers must be coming. Everybody scrambles to finish their food and clean up. Chica hands Foxy his bowl of food and she smiles sweetly at him. He grunts his thanks and shovels the food down. Chica lingers around him while the rest get ready to work. Foxy looks at her and actually smiles. Chica blushes and shyly turns away to head off before she can get to fluster. She does need to focus.

Foxy finishes his food and follows the rest. Chica keeps sending him flirty glances, which kind of unnerve him. He never noticed Chica liked him that much. He didn't notice much about feelings then. He never really didn't notice. he heads over to the pirate cove. He hops onto the stage, grabbing his eyepatch and hook that are hidden behind the curtains. He looks down, noticing Chica. He crouches down, so he is closer to her. She blushes a bit. Foxy raises an eyebrow, his right eye covered by the patch. "Good luck," Chica says shyly.  
Foxy salutes to her before standing up. The hosts and hostess greet the hybrids as everybody gets ready for their work day. Foxy prepares for his long day of acting like a pirate and telling myths to the children. He practices his accent to make sure it doesn't sound to rusty and off, yet these kids are easy to fool,. Foxy only spends five minutes on his accent before giving up. He sighs and lifts up his head, noticing the guards Mike, Jeremy and an unnamed guard. He catches sight of a purple figure. Foxy raises an eyebrow, a bit surprised he is here. A violet haired man dressed in a violet security uniform saunters around lazily, a lazy yet unhinged smile on his face. He is tall and lean with light brown skin and dark violet eyes. His violet hair hidden under the hat on his head. He tips his hat towards Foxy, ambling over.

"Why are you here?" foxy asks. The violet haired man mockingly pouts at Foxy. Foxy tilts his head back slightly and frowns as he looks down at the man. The last time he saw this man was when Mangle accidently bit a child. That was a complete and totally mess. The man tilts his head, leaning against the stage and folding his arms over his chest. His smile is gone and an eerie feeling settles around them. Many call him Vincent, yet Vincent never denied the name and it stuck. A black haired man walks up, looking slightly nervous. He scratches at his cheek, hazel eyes looking around. He is dressed in a white dress shirt, black slacks, and black dress shoes. He is slightly shorter than Vincent, but he is muscular, yet more like a swimmer or a runner. Like Vincent, he never told anybody his name so many just call him Guy. He mans the phone and helping out the guards. Said guards now gone.

"I am meeting Guy," Vincent says once Guy is in hearing range. Guy looks up, smiling weakly. Foxy snorts and places his hand on his hip and waves out his hook.  
"Arg," he grumbles. Guy laughs weakly. He looks over at Vincent before looking away. Vincent pouts mockingly at the man.

"Well, I see you all are up and running. It is nice to see you all again," Guy mumbles.

"How was the vacation with Vin?" Springtrap asks, smirking at them. Guy jumps with a yelp and Vincent jerks his head towards the golden rabbit. Vincent glares at the chuckling rabbit.

"Your relationship isn't much a secret anymore," Puppet mumbles, peering around Springtrap. Guy hides his red face behind his hands and Vincent bristles. Springtrap laughs before heading off, Puppet returning to his prize corner. Foxy smirks, bending at the waist. "Enjoy the part," Foxy says as the first few kids and parents walk in. Vincent grabs Guy's wrist and drags him off. Foxy laughs, smirking to himself as the day starts up. The day is stressful like normal. Kids being to loud, parents yelling at them to calm down. It is a never ending cycle. The rest of the week is much the same, expect for the fact that Chica is getting closer and closer, always flirting, always beside him. Foxy doesn't know how to react.

Foxy sits down on his bed, the week being both confusing and stressful. The raging children don't do anything to help his problem with Chica. He doesn't know what to do, and it has only caused him to become a complete asshole towards everybody, even Puppet and Mangle, the two people he rarely goes off on. Everybody else was surprised by Foxy's sour mood lately, and yet Foxy isn't surprised himself. He figured this was going to happen. Everybody has snapped, even Mangle and Puppet. The bed dips under another weight. Foxy removes his hands from his face and looks over to see Mangle. The white fox gives him that same look of worry he has been wearing for the past week. Foxy makes a face at the other fox, who frowns.

"What's been eating at your for the past week aside from kids?" Mangle asks.

"Chica," Is all Foxy says.

"Oohh," Mangle mumbles. He looks away, scratching the back of his head. He chews on his lip. "That explains everything. I figured she would have finally told you. I was amazed she kept her giant crush on you a secret to only you. Everybody else knew about. I guess she was to scared."

"Yeah, well all this flirting isn't helping me Mangle. It doesn't help kids keep making me bitchy. I fucking hate this. I am so confused and Chica ain't helping with shit. She keeps flirting. It never stops. She keeps lingering. The touches getting a bit to much. It is just so confusing! I have never been in love before Mangle," Foxy says, snapping.

For once, Mangle doesn't flinch. He only looks at Foxy. "Yet I do know what it is like to love somebody. Just take a break. Tell her you need a while to think. The heart knows what it wants Foxy, listen to it sometimes. It just may help, or go up to the roof and relax. Think. How do you feel around Chica. How does she make you feel. Does she make you happy? will she make you happy?" Mangle replies.

He lightly touches his fingers over Foxy's heart. Foxy looks at him, before smiling and hugging Mangle. "Mangle, you're the best," Foxy whispers before pulling away.

Mangle blushes slightly and rubs the back of his neck as he chuckles. Foxy stands up and jogs out of the room. He silently passes by the sleeping Puppet and heads towards the door that opens to the stairs that leads to the roof. He jogs up the stairs two at a time and bursts through another door. One that leads him to the roof. He inhales, smiling at the fresh air. It's been awhile since he was outside. The air is cool and crisp. The breeze feels great against his skin. He walks over to the edge of the building and sits down, staring down at the empty land around the building. He closes his eyes, letting all the tension leave his body. He exhales, completely relaxing. He stays there, time completely lost to him. He thinks, Mangle's questions about Chica invading his mind. Mangle does have a point. He wants a mate that will make him happy and does Chica have it in her to make him happy? He also allows him to rethink over how he feels about Chica.

The moon is high in the sky by the time Foxy is done, and he learned so much. He looks up, staring at the stars. He doesn't want to leave. he scoots back, away from the edge and lays down on his back to look at the stars. He doesn't know when he falls asleep, but after what feels like seconds, he is being shaken awake and it's Puppet that is waking him up. Puppet gives him a bland look before helping the bleary fox up to his feet. "Feel better mister pissy?" Puppet asks.

"Che," Foxy grumbles, "And yes I do."

"Good because we gotta hurry or else we will be late," Puppet replied, handing a breakfast bar to Foxy. Foxy takes the bar and chows it down while they head off the roof and into the pizzeria. Foxy rubs his face with a hand and sighs. He quickly hurries over to pirate cove. He looks over, seeing Mangle give him a smile and a wink before turning to help greet the children. Foxy smiles, feeling happy with himself. He quickly puts on his eyepatch and holds onto the fake hook over his hand. The day went on like any normal day, except for the fact that one girl wanted Mangle to join Foxy. Nobody said no and next thing Foxy knows is that he is has a white fox on stage with him, helping him act out scenes, both pretending to be pirates. They had fun, and they never noticed the jealous glare Chica was giving Mangle. The kids were happy, darting between the band and Pirate cove, enjoying themselves. Foxy was having fun, a first in years since he came here.

All too soon the day was over and Foxy was sitting on the edge of his stage, legs dangling over the edge. Foxy is leaning on him, asleep. Foxy hums softly, watching everybody clean up. Chica walks up, a strange expression on her face. Foxy tilts his head. "Sup," he mumbles, not wanting to wake up Mangle.

Chica nods, giving Mangle a glare before it softens and she looks at Foxy with a shy and depressed look. "Foxy, do you love me?" She whispers.

"I still need more time to think Chica," Foxy replies.

"You have had a week!"

"A very stressful week Chica! I was confused and didn't know what I wanted. I got good advice yesterday Chica. I need more time," Foxy snaps softly.

Chica glares at him, cheeks red with embarrassment and anger. "I want an answer now Foxy!"

Foxy looks around, noticing everybody is gone. They must be getting dinner. Mangle stirs against his back and mumbles softly. Foxy doesn't answer, waiting for Mangle to settle back down as he glares at Chica. She glares back at them, emotions warring within her violet eyes. Foxy can't figure them out, but he does spot a few he knows. Anger, love, and sadness.

"I don't have an answer right now!" Foxy snarls.  
Chica growls at him, an odd sound coming from the duck.

"I can't this anymore Foxy! I want an answer! I have given you time and it is killing me not knowing if you love me or not!" Chica snaps, tears at the corners of her eyes.

Foxy twitches. "Chica i only ask for a few more days! I have never had any sort of emotion close to love before! This is all new to me! Besides, the past week has been too stressful! I didn't get time to think and sort through my emotions!" Foxy snaps back, amber eyes blazing.

Chica breathes heavily, her body trembling. "I have loved you for years. How hard is it to think "You will make me happy, and I want to try a relationship!"?!" Chica yells.

Not even thinking, Foxy slips off the stage and towers over Chica. She raises her head, glaring right back at Chica.

"You are a stupid bitch Chica! You all know me! I was never the type to really feel emotion. I worked and worked, helping out to make sure we all are safe and you all are happy! I gave up the positive emotions to help you all out! I am so fucking sorry for not being able to give you a fucking answer right now Chica. I was never the one to dwell on emotions! You out of all people should know this," Foxy snaps, reaching out and grabbing Chica by the front of her shirt. Chica gasps as Foxy jerks her forward, his amber eyes almost glowing with his rage. Chica stares at him with fear in her large violet eyes. Foxy bares his sharp teeth, before throwing Chica away from him.

"Now you do nothing but disgust me," Foxy spits. A hand clasps over his mouth, the smell of candy and flowers fills his nose. Must be Mangle.

"Foxy! How could you say such a thing. Chica, I am really sorry about him," Mangle whispers. Chica sniffs, rubbing her forearm against her face harshly. She glares at Foxy.

Foxy removes Mangle's hand. "You are so pushy! While thinking yesterday, I realized Mangle makes me a lot happy then you do," He says harshly.

Chica gasps, and Mangle goes still behind him. Foxy tilts up his chin in a haughty manner and glares at Chica. Chica has tears running down her cheeks. She glares harshly at Foxy, violet eyes blazing with anger.

"I hate you! How can that worthless, good-for-nothing fox make you happier? He does nothing but hide behind you like a frightened pup! The only thing he is good at is following orders and being a slave. He doesn't even have a good talen. Mangle is nothing but what he is named. A mangled boy with nothing! He doesn't belong with us! He never has. He never will. How can a pup stay with us! The only thing he has more than us is the amount of scars he has. He is the weakest out of us. He has nothing on us! You don't even know him. I know you more then that stupid fucking fox ever will" Chica shouts.

Foxy doesn't know when he moved. Everything is a blur as he tackles Chica. His fangs digging into her forearm as his claws shred skin. Chica screams, but it sounds distance in his ears. The duck screams, thrashes, and squirms under him. Foxy is feral, snarling, growling, and almost foaming at the mouth. Blood and spit mix as he lunges for her throat. Hands pull at him, yet foxy strains, wanting nothing more than to slaughter the hybrid under him. Chica pushes at him. Mangle is screaming in the back, trying to stop Foxy. Shouts, screams, and crying fills his ears, blurring together to static. Foxy bypasses Chica's arms that are in the way to choke her. Her screams and wails of pain choke out quickly and Foxy lifts her up and slams her down. He does this over and over until powerful arms around him and finally manage to yank him away from the dazed and bloody hybrid. Foxy strains towards Chica, teeth snapping together as he tries to finish his job. Foxy nearly roars with rage. Freddie, Puppet, Springtrap, Mangle, and Bonnie stand before him. Bon, Faze, and Doll help Chica. That must mean Goldie is the one holding him back. Doesn't surprise him. Goldie is the strongest out of them all.

Foxy doesn't really pay attention, trying his hardest to get to Chica to finish his job. Chucks of flesh stuck in his mouth. The blood slowly drying on his skin. Foxy lashes his tail, ears pinned back. He snarls, sharp fangs bared. Hands hold his face and Foxy is staring into familiar amber eyes before soft lips are against his bloody ones. Foxy goes still, body stiff and prepared to attack. Foxy stares, finally focusing and noticing it is Mangle. Foxy relaxes, head dipping down, breaking the soft, yet oddly amazing kiss. Mangle tilts his head up, amber eyes shining with emotions. Goldie's tight grip on him never relaxes. The other hybrids crowd around him, demanding answers. Foxy can see the guards, watching with horror. Mangle presses his forehead to Foxy's and exhales shakily. Foxy closes his eyes half way, taking in Mangle's comforting presence. Goldie finally loosens his hold, noticing Foxy is relaxed. Mangle gives the hybrids a silent look before leading Foxy to the living area. Foxy stumbles along, thankful Mangle is there to support them as they head towards one of the three bathrooms connected to the living room. All three bathrooms are lavish. THe rooms are two, but Foxy tore his room apart and turned it into a very simple thing. Mangle didn't mind, but Bon, Faze, and Doll were happy to take the things he didn't want.

Foxy stares at Mangle in a daze. Mangle sighs. Foxy tilts his head, eyes half lidded and dull. Mangle reaches out, tearing the ruined, bloody shirt off Foxy. Mangle blushes lightly as he helps Foxy out of the bloody clothes and into the warm shower. Foxy sits on the floor of the shower. Mangle sits behind him, still in his clothes and runs his hands through Foxy's hair. Foxy closes his eyes, trying to fight off the pull of sleep, but his body is drained. Emotionally drained and he can't stay awake. The warmth from both Mangle and the shower not helping his case. He falls asleep only Five minutes into the shower.

Mangle grunts, realizing Foxy is asleep. He scowls and drags the heavy fox out of the shower. He wraps a towel around Foxy before slipping out to get clothes for the naked fox and to find Goldie to help him. Goldie walks out of his room in fresh clothes. He stares at Mangle. "I need help. Foxy asleep while I washed him off and I can't carry him since he is heavier then me," Mangle mumbles.

Goldie sighs and nods. "I can't believe he attacked Chica like that. i never expected a thing like that. The last time he attacked anybody like that was Freddie and all because Freddie had called him a weak pathetic pup," Goldie sighs.

Mangle looks at Goldie. "Once we get him in his bed, I will explain what happened as best as I can," he says.

Goldie nods. Mangle quicklys grabs a shirt and pants for Foxy before Joining Goldie in the bathroom Foxy is in. With Goldie's help, Mangle dresses the sleeping fox. Goldie then carries to Foxy to his room while Mangle heads out to gather everybody but Chica into the living room. Mangle gathers everybody while Chica is sent to the hospital, the guards going with her, all but the unnamed one who stayed here to keep an eye the remaining hybrids. Guy and Vincent sit on the couch, having been here today for once since last week. Puppet, Springtrap, and Goldie, who had just returned as everybody takes a seat, take up the rest of the couch. Freddy sits in a chair, Bonnie on his lap, allowing Bon, Doll, and Faze to take up the last three chairs. Mangle stands before them, right in front of the table that the t.v. that the furniture are around. Mangle rings his hands on the bottom of his shirt. Puppet leans forward, motioning for Mangle to talk.

"I was asleep when the fight first happened. The verbal one. I guess Chica was demanding an answer Foxy never had. I woke up when Foxy jumped off the stage to be toe-to-toe with Chica. Foxy snapped and claimed that I made him happy. Chica blew up and basically said I didn't belong, I was worthless, and I shouldn't be here. Foxy snapped. I have never seen him look so feral. I didn't know what was happening until it was to late and foxy had Chica pinned and trying to kill her. He didn't seem to hear anything. Oh god, her screams were the worst. I called for help, not knowing what to do, but knowing I would have never been able to stop him," Mangle says. He twitches towards the end and presses his ears back. Vincent frowns and Guy cringes. The rest the hybrids look between each other.

"Actually, I might know a reason why Foxy would have flipped," Freddie says, staring at Mangle. "We were young. I was to cocky for my own good and thought Foxy was nothing more than a wimp. I told him he was a worthless, weak pup that didn't belong. He attacked without thought. He was powerful. Springtrap was the one to pull him off. Five seconds after he was pulled off, he stared at him and told me "I ain't no weak pup! I am just as strong as you. Ya self centered bear. The fame went ta yer head." And he was right. We had worked at a local diner with Springtrap and Goldie. As the Dinner grew, as did our fame. I was proud and happy to be the center of attention, until Foxy kicked my ass and spoke that to me. Those words must have triggered that memory. Foxy has always been sensitive to words like that."

Mangle, Bon, Faze, and Doll all stare at Freddie in shock. Goldie slouches in his spot. Mangle nods before looking over at Puppet. Puppet sighs. "Foxy can be pretty unpredictable. Stay by him. I will go visit Chica tomorrow and see what she says. I won't talk to foxy since I trust you. Everybody but Mangle, help me clean up Pirate cove or do something," Puppet orders, standing up.

Mangle nods and ambles over to the room he shares with Foxy. He walks in, scanning the room before spotting a lump on the bed. Mangle walks over, shimming out of his pants, to tired to care that he is left in only a baggy shirt and his boxers. he climbs into the bed, curling up under the blankets. He presses his face into Foxy's back, feeling his torso move slightly as the red fox breathes. Mangle closes his eyes and sighs. He grabs onto Foxy's shirt and noses the other fox. He listens to the even breathes of Foxy. Mangle closes his eyes, those soothing breathes lulling him to sleep. Mangle falls asleep, nose buried in Foxy's back. His breathing evens out as he dreams of darkness.

* * *

Foxy wakes up with a weight on his chest. His head rolls to the eyes, eyes blinking open. White hair tickles his chin. Foxy stretches careful, not wanting to disturb the white fox using him as a pillow. Mangle mumbles and nuzzles his chest. Foxy pauses, breath stuck in his throat as he waits. Mangle settled back down and Foxy relaxes. Foxy moves the arm around Mangle to rest his hand on Mangle's back. Foxy draws his other hand close to play with those soft locks atop the fox's head. Pointed ears twitch as Foxy runs his fingers through the snowy locks. He smiles, eyes closing. Mangled let's out an odd groaning purr, head pushing back on Foxy's hand. Foxy cracks open an eye and chuckles. He smiles, and continued to light scratch and rub Mangle's scalp. Mangle continues to purr, an odd rumble that vibrates in his chest. Foxy chuckles, smirking as he scratches behind white ears. Mangle stretches again, back arching. Foxy laughs, chest heaving and waking Mangle up. Mangle tilts his head into those dancing fingers behind his ear as Foxy continues to laugh at how cat-like Mangle is being.

Mangle jerks away, but doesn't get far thanks to Foxy's arm around him. Mangle stares at Foxy in a sleepily, shocked haze. Foxy smiles, amber eyes closing as he tilts his head slightly. He chuckles. Foxy opens his eyes when mangle flops back on him. Mangle hugs him tightly, arms under Foxy's torso and below his arms. "Oh thank god. I was so worried you would have reacted differently," Mangle mumbles into his clothed chest.

Foxy tilts his head. "What do you mean?" He asks, mostly to tease the other.

"You don't remember what happened yesterday?!" Mangle shouts, lifting his head up to glare at Foxy.

"I remember a pretty, concerned white fox and a wonderful kiss," Foxy replies, smirking.

Mangle punches Foxy in the side, something the older hybrid didn't expect. Foxy grunts, grinding his teeth together. He stares at Mangle in shock, surprised by the strength behind the punch. He never thought of Mangle as weak, just too passive to attack. Mangle glares at Foxy before sighing. He shimmers up, until they touching noses. Foxy's eyes close half away and he tilts his head to the side and up. Mangle meets him halfway. The kiss is soft and shy. Foxy shifts. He tangles the hand in Mangle's hair in those silky locks. His other hand staying firmly on Mangle's back. Mangle's slim hands twist the back of Foxy's shirt as the kiss grows heated between the two. They pull apart, gasping for air. The door opens, Mangle moves to hide, since Foxy is the one closest to the door. Foxy quickly tries to make his breathing seem calm. He sits up quickly as Puppet walks in. Puppet sighs. "Well, thanks to that session yesterday, the PIzzeria is closed down for the weekend," Puppet inform.

Foxy nods. "Look, I am kind of sorry about attacking. Yet I am not totally sorry. She deserved it," Foxy says.

Puppet laughs. "You never change," he says, leaving the room and closing the door.

Foxy scowls. "And to think I thought he was going to yell at me," Foxy mumbles.

Mangle drapes himself over Foxy's back and shyly kisses Foxy's shoulder. Foxy tilts his head to look at Mangle. Mangle blushes and wraps his arms around Foxy's waist. Foxy flicks an eye, smiling softly at Mangle. "I love you," Mangle whispers, eyes looking away.

Foxy grins. "I know," he replies.

Mangle looks at him in shock.

"And I love you too," Foxy finishes, grinning widely. Mangle's eyes widen before he tears up as he stares at Foxy. Foxy 'tsks' and wipes the tears away before they can fall. Mangle and Foxy kiss once again, falling back into the bed and ready to spend their days off together and without much interruption. Mangle laughs as Foxy starts to tickle him, kissing him every now and then as the white fox squirms, trying to get away.

* * *

Puppet hands out a gift to a child, smiling widely as the child giggles and races off to his mom to open it up. Puppet looks over, watching Goldie and Springtrap clean up messes, deliver food, or helping with backstage maintenance. Freddy, Bonnie, and Doll on the stage. Bon and Faze playing with kids. Puppet looks over, seeing pirate cover. Foxy is couched at the end of his stage. Puppet looks on. Chica is out of sight, yet Puppet knows she is in her room resting. Mangle allows children to use him as a playground. Everything is semi-normal. Two months have passed. Chica returned a month ago and there has been nothing but tense silence between her and Foxy and Mangle. Puppet can understand and doesn't try to force them to remake the broken bond that snapped on the bloody night. Foxy tries to push that night behind him. Puppet hands out another present, noticing Vincent and Guy. Both drag Mangle to Pirate Cove. The kids screech, wanting Mangle to join Foxy in their "Pirate adventures." Puppet chuckles. Mangle has become another actor, an unexpected on. Puppet pats a child's head. The little boy races off.

Puppet notices no more kids around him. He settles within the large box he likes to be in. He likes to be a present also. He found it amusing really. Kids love it though. Puppet peeks out, watching others. The lid to his box comes down and deep laughter sound off and hollow. Puppet hisses and knocks against the lid over his box that is boxing him in. He pops up, the lid balancing on his head. Puppet glances up, noticing Springtrap. Springtrap snickers, pushing back down on the lid, making Puppet disappear back in the box. The weight is gone and Puppet lifts his head up slightly, only his eyes appearing in the slit. Springtrap bends down to peer back at puppet. Puppet springs up, startling the golden rabbit. Puppet points and laugh. Springtrap curses him. A courses of 'ews' and 'gross' catch their attention. They look over, noticing kids pointing and giggling at the newest couple within the hybrid group. Foxy blows a raspberry at the kids. A few blow one right back. The foxes start laughing, and the group of kids are on the floor, holding their stomachs, as they laugh. Puppet smiles.

"It sure did end a lot better then we expected," Springtrap rumbles.

"I always knew those two would get together. They were always perfect for each other. Plus they clicked right away when we took in Mangle. I wouldn't be surprised if Foxy trained Mangle and mangle just acted all small and invisible to keep attention off himself," Puppet replies.

Springtrap snorts and looks at Puppet. He waves and heads off. Puppet feels a tug on his sleeve and he looks down noticing a child. he hands the boy a random prize and the boy squeals and races off. Puppet smiles, happy things are back to being as normal as possible, even though there are bond to be a few more bumps in the road. Ones they should all be prepared for now that they have been able to relax and actually smooth things over. After the small shout down, business slowed down thanks to Chica being out of commission, and that is when the owner noticed the amount of stress they were under, so they changed some things to give them their much needed breaks.

Puppet hums. He couldn't be happier with this outcome. He has watched these hybrids grow, change, and even watched a few fall in love. He was proud and happy that they have gotten this far, and he knows they will never leave. They love this place too much, just like they all will always be family. Puppet closes his eyes, smiling softly.

Maybe one day their little family might expand later on in the future if anybody adopts, and Puppet knows that one day, one of these two couples will adopt. Puppet snickers, imaging a little toddler running around the pizzeria, being happy and at home with the mismatched family that have always stuck together. Through the worse or better.


End file.
